That's My Family
by WinchestersGirl
Summary: [OneShot. This story goes along with 'A New Beginning'.] How do Mary and Jess meet while they're in the demon's prison?


**That's My Family**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

I just painted my nails black and they are getting smudged, because I couldn't resist: I drank water and wrote this story. Lol. Hopefully my displeasure was worth it. :)

A/N: This story goes with my story "A New Beginning". If you don't wish to read ANB, know that the demon kidnapped Jess, Mary, and all the others it supposedly killed. The boys find them all and the Winchesters then live happily ever after – for now at least.

Also, thanks to _fork-tofu-pingpong-fish_ for giving me this idea:)

**That's My Family**

Mary Winchester was annoyed. Screw annoyed, just plain pissed off.

First, she was kidnapped by this piece of shit, leaving her husband, John, and two sons, Dean and Sam behind. Dean was four at the time, Sam was six months. Mary did the math. Her oldest would be twenty-six now. He had wanted to be a cop when he grew up. Mary had always imagined him with a wife and two kids, making his living by being a detective. A nice house in Lawrence, Kansas, maybe a dog or two. Sam would be twenty-two, just finishing college. She knew that Sam would go farther then anyone would imagine. Mary always thought of him with several kids and a blonde wife by the time he was thirty. Maybe he was dating the girl that would be Mary's future daughter-in-law.

Now, today, she had to mentor a new girl. Jessica Lee Moore. This girl was taken from her boyfriend, Samuel. She had been a Stanford student for a medical degree. She was pretty with gorgeous features. Blonde hair, blue eyes. But the only thing she did was cry. And Mary needed to fix that.

"Sweetie, we need to talk," Mary said as she sat down next to Jessica and put a hand on her shoulder.

"No," Jessica said and shrugged Mary's hand off.

"What if I tell you about my past? Then you'll tell me about yours," Mary suggested.

Jessica didn't respond, so Mary took that as a 'yes' and folded her hands in her lap before beginning.

"When I was taken," Mary began, "I had a husband, John. We were married for almost five years and had two sons. Dean was four. Sam was six months old."

Jessica looked up at Mary, "What's your name?"

"Mary Winchester," the elder answered.

Jessica stared at Mary before saying, "That's unbelievable."

"Why? What's wrong," Mary asked.

"Sam. He was my b-boyfriend at Stanford. That was his last name."

Mary understood Jessica's train of thought and asked, "How old was Sam and his brother?"

"Sam's twenty-two," Jess answered, "Dean's twenty-six."

Mary stifled a sob, "Was John with them? Their Dad?"

"When that thing took me, Dean had come to get Sam. They had gone to look for their father."

A tear rolled down Mary's cheek, "That's my family."

Jessica tossed her arms around Mary, "I'm so sorry. Do you want to know more about them? You haven't seen them since they were kids."

Mary nodded and pulled away, "Please."

Jessica gave a small smile and began, "I met Sam at Stanford. He got a full-ride. He's into law."

Mary smiled, "Is he a good kid?"

"He's really sweet. I love him so much, and he loves me. My friends even said they saw him in a jewelry shop looking for rings, but that's speculation. I'm- I'm," Jess said before choking a sob, "Six days pregnant with his baby."

Mary smiled, "I have a grandson on the way?"

Jess nodded and smiled meekly, "It could be a girl."

"You're right, Jessica. It could be," Mary said, still smiling.

"Jess, please," Jess said and smiled.

"I'll make sure you and my little grandbaby are okay," Mary offered.

Jess asked, "Ready for Dean?"

Mary nodded, ready for more information to try and quench the thirst of wanting to know her family.

"I'm not sure about too much. I know he loves to hunt. 'That's his job,' Sam tells me. He's single with no kids. But Sam jokes that there might be a little Dean or Deana that we don't know about," Jess said and laughed a bit.

Mary joined in on the laughter before asking, "John?"

Jess' smile faded, "Sam doesn't talk about his Dad that much. They don't speak. But I know Dean and John are close. I can't believe Sam's so stubborn though. He loves his Dad. Just the way he talks about him. Sam admires John, but he won't admit it. Sam used to tell me that John wouldn't talk about you because he was hurt when you died – but I guess you really aren't dead, huh? Anyway, Sam said that Dean would tell him all about you. The way you smiled and baked cookies or when you cleaned his scrapes. Dean said those were the best times."

Mary smiled and asked, "What do they look like?"

"Sam's taller then Dean now. He's six foot and a few inches with dark brown hair. And, oh God, his eyes. You could get lost in his eyes. They're chocolate brown. He's so dreamy."

Mary smiled at the young love, "He's very attractive I take it?"

Jess nodded, "You have no idea."

"Dean?"

"He's got dirty blonde hair, darker then mine. Maybe six foot and green eyes. Very fit, like Sam. And his attitude, he's a total opposite compared to Sam. I don't think he ever went to college."

"John?"

"I'm not sure. Sam wouldn't show me a picture."

"I'll see him one day," Mary said and nodded gently, "Did you tell him?"

Mary motioned to the growing baby and Jess answered, "I was going to, but Dean came and took Sam for the weekend. I didn't want him to leave knowing that I was pregnant. He'd worry more then normal."

Mary smiled, "He'll know one day. When we're free."

Jess nodded.

Over the next few months, Mary and Jess shared stories, filled in life gaps, and became good friends – as they awaited their freedom.

* * *

Hopefully, everyone enjoyed… Anyway, I have to go and spell check this, followed by repainting my nails. Lol. 


End file.
